Other Family and Animation Companies
Other Family and Animation Companies Best Film & Video Corp. (1983-1988) Nickname: Flashing Star The Blue Star Logo: *Opening: A blue star flies up to the middle of the screen and the words BEST FILM & VIDEO CORP. in gold appears across it. The background is a shot of a seaside city at sunset. *Closing: Same as the opening logo only in the background are sped-up action scences such as fireworks a sunrise and a highway. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The star utilizes 80s dust-trailing effects. Also the sped up footage for the background. Music/Sounds: None. Availibility: Can be found on many earlier releases of Marvel Comics-based cartoon videos. Scare Factor: Low. Billionfold Inc. Background: This is the vanity card of Butch Hartman creator of The Fairly OddParents (2001 Present) and Danny Phantom (2004-2007). (2004-) Nicknames: Butch the Superhero The Extending Cape Super Butch Spoofed Superman Logo: On a plain white background with a light blue trapezoid shape we see a drawing of Butch Hartman as a superhero looking somewhat similiar to Superman but with a few differcences: *Butch is smaller in size than Superman. *His tights are purple with black briefs. *His boots are yellow. Instead of an S embedded in a backwards trigangle it is a cursive red B in front of a yellow circle. Butch's cape extends out to reveal the words: BILLIONFOLD INC. written on it. FX/SFX: The cape waving the cape extending out to reveal BILLIONFOLD INC. Very excellent animation. Music/Sounds: A loud herioc fanfare accompained by a voice shouting BILLIONFOLD! At the end there is a squeaky inc! sound. Availibility: Current can be seen on 2008 Present episodes of The Fairly OddParents both on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons and Danny Phantom on Nicktoons. It also appears on T.U.F.F. Puppy on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. Scare Factor: Low to medium the booming voice shouting the company name can catch you off guard. BRB Productions (1986-1990) Nicknames: Multicolored BRB Scary BRB Logo: On a gray background a logo materializes from the top down as if as if being drawn in. It is a series of segmented lines in the form of two B's with an R as a kind of hole between them. The lines are (from top to bottom) shades of red purple blue and green. Diagonal white lines appear above and below the logo and below the lower line is the word PRODUCTIONS. FX/SFX: The logo drawing. Music/Sounds: A synthesized six-note kiddie-like jingle. Some episodes of Zobilee Zoo had a twinkling sound music. In other cases it's silent. Availibilty: Seen at the end of Zobilee Zoo and some Pee Wee's Playhouse repeats. Scare Factor: Low the logo looks ugly. Combined with the twinkling is scary. Educational Pictures/Film Exchanges/E.W. Hammons Background: Educational Pictures was an early film company that produced and distributed short subject materials in the 1920s. Some of the Felix the Cat silent cartoons were distributed by Educational Pictures. Around the start of the sound era Educational Pictures began handling all of the short subjects for Fox Film Corporation including the early Paul Terry Terrytoons. This continued until at least 1938. (1929-1938) Nicknames: The Spice of the Program Aladdin's Lamp Logo: We see the words Educational Film Exchanges presents Educational Pictures presents or E.W. Hammons presents at the top of the screen followed by the name of the short. At the bottom of the screen is a drawing of a genie's lamp with smoke coming out of it and written above it in cursive are the words Educational Pictures connected to the smoke. At the bottom of the lamp the words THE SPICE OF THE PROGRAM are below the lamp. Then the logo appears full screen with a real photo of a lamp and above the lamp Eductional Pictures is written out and below it are the words The Spice of the Program. FX/SFX: The logo quickly fading in from top to bottom after the first opening credits. Music/Sounds: The theme to whatever short or cartoon is playing. Availibility: Probably rare considering the age of the company and possibility that TV or home movie distrubutors may have retitled the shorts and cartoons. Can be seen occasionally on PBS's Matinee At the Bijou. Scare Factor: Low to medium the live action lamp appearing in the middle of the opening credits may startle some people. Flying Mallet Inc. (2000-2004) Nickname: White-Winged Mallet Logo: Over a somewhat cheap-looking light blue background with cumulus clouds we see a brown mallet with white wings rise from the screen flapping its wings. It stops in the middle and a transparent circle containing FLAYING MALLET INC. with FLYING on top and MALLET INC. on the bottom spins out and places itself in a position so that the winged mallet is in the center of it. The surrounding area of the circle then becomes solid white. FX/SFX: The flapping and rising the circle's animation. Cheesy Factor: The background and mallet look cheaply drawn and the logo looks like it was animated with Adobe Flash. Music/Sounds: We hear a flapping noise and the sound of wind blowing followed by a long piano chord that carries on into the Nickelodeon Productions logo. KaBlam! used the end theme. Availibility: Was only seen on the final season of KaBlam! from 2000 which last seen on July 1 2006 when the final season episode Now With More Flava aired on Nicktoons Network (Now known as Nicktoons since 2009) as part of a special event titled Nicktoons A-Zim Weekend. It is currently seen with music on Action League NOW! on Nicktoons. Scare Factor: Minimal... unless you're somehow crept out by the thought of a flying mallet. Gunther-Wahl Productions Inc. Background: This is the vanity card for The Angry Beavers. (April 19 1997-November 11 2001) Nickname: GW Logo: Over a brown stone background with cracks in it we see an emblem with a comjoined GW in it surrounded by GUNTHER-WAHL on top and PRODUCTIONS INC.. The whole emblem is slightly slanted. FX/SFX: None it's still a logo. Cheesy Factor: The GW looks somewhat ugly. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availibility: Rare it was last seen on Nicktoons TV/Network's reruns of The Angry Beavers. Scare Factor: Minimal the design might not sit well with some. Home Sweet Home Educational Media Co. (1988-1991) Logo: On a loose leaf paper BG we zoom out to see the words Home Sweet Home Educational Media Co. in a childish font. At the top right of the text is a yellow triangle on top of a red circle and a blue square. A copyright date is shown below. FX/SFX: The zoom out. Music/Sounds: The end theme of Gerbert. Availibilty: Seen at the end theme of Gerbert which still airs on Christain TV stations and networks to this day. Scare Factor: None. Kromcolor Productions Bckground: This was the colorization unit of Modern Film Sales Corporation. (1930s) Nickname: Multicolored Sunburst Logo: Several sunbursts are seen stacked on a dark blue background which has the words the end on it in white lettering. The sunburst are pinkish in nature with the smaller sunburst dark pink while the biggest is nearly white. This is stacked atop a pinkish background with the word KROMCOLOR (Title below) PRODUCTION in black Art-Deco type. The rest of the logo has been cut off. Possibly this may not actually be a logo but something else. Kromcolor could have been the film process used. Modern Film Sales bought some old Mutt and Jett cartoons added soundtracks and colorized them. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The ending music of a Mutt and Jeff cartoon. Availibility: The only known cartoon that this logo has been seen on is Mutt and Jeff in Westward Whoa!. Scare Factor: Minimal. Peter Hannan Productions Background: This is the vanity card of Peter Hannan creator of CatDog. (October 4 1998-2001) Nickname: The Cowboy Pig Logo: Over a white background we see an anthropomorphic pig standing on the right of the screen with a straw in his mouth wearing cowboy attire. The crudley-written text PETER HANNAN PRODUCTIONS in black is next to the pig. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Usually the end theme of CatDog finishes over it but when Nickelodeon started split-screening credits in 2000 it gained the sound of flies buzzing. Availibility: Common currently appears on CatDog on Nicktoons. Last seen in on Nicktoonsters in the UK on July 31 2009. Scare Factor: Minimal the fly buzzing might suit some people. Pee Wee Pictures (September 13 1986-November 1990) Nicknames: The Wonder Clay Creatures Logo: On a gardient BG with a red splotch in the center and a spotlight we see various objects spelling out the words PEE-WEE PICTURES Above that is A in magneta and below that is PRODUCTION and a copyright date in small black childish text. The creatures move a little. FX/SFX: The clay animals moving. Music/Sounds: 6 pop noises after the first one a ukulele is struck 9 times and then 4 cello notes which plays twice. Availibility: Seen on all episodes of Pee Wee's Playhouse. Scare Factor: Low the music may startle some but this is a great logo for those who grew up with this show. Snee-Oosh Inc. Background: This is the vanity card for Hey Arnold! also seen on Hey Arnold! The Movie. (October 7 1996-June 8 2004) Nicknames: The Totem Pole Snee-OOOOOOSH Creepy Chorus of Doom Logo: On a brown background we see a tall totem pole bird. Under it are the words SNEE-OOSH INC. made out of brown logs. Early Varient: In this logo's early day text IN ASSOCIAN WITH (in the Hey Arnold! font) was above the logo. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: None for the version with the closing theme of Hey Arnold! over it. The one with the vocal line is a different story. Music/Sounds: Usually the end theme of Hey Arnold! However Nickelodeon's use of re-typed split screen credits cut of the end theme so on TV airings the logo used a creepy chorus singing Snee-OOOOOOSH for music followed by a weird flute/gong tune (similiar to a Native Americian tribe woodwine music) which played over the following Nickelodeon logo. Availibility: The original version survives on the recently released Hey Arnold! DVD sets exclusivley availible on Amazon.com. The variation with the chorus is rarely seen nowadays and only appears on rare occasions where Nick reruns Hey Arnold!. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo varient: *None with the closing theme of Hey Arnold!. *Medium to high for the voices singing Snee-OOOOOOSH and gong/flute sound on thew split-screen varient (for those who aren't used to seeing it). United Plankton Pictures Inc. Background: This is the vanity card of Stephen Hillenburg creator of Spongebob Squarepants. (July 17 1999-) Nickname: Friends of the Sea Holding Hands The Underwater Logo The Plankton Logo Logo: On a moving ocean background with a reflection of light in the background we see some crudely drawn sea creatures one of them being a less detailed drawing of Plankton (a character from Spongebob) holding hands. The words: United Plankton are above the words Pictures Inc. are below both written in the Spongebob font. Trivia: In the episode Plankton's Army Plankton's family visits the Chum Bucket and tries to take over the Krusty Krab. They are off the characters in the United Plankton Pictures logo. FX/SFX: The ocean background moving. Cheesy Factor: None. The plankton drawings are crudely drawn but this was probably intentional. Music/Sounds: Usually the Spongebob Squarepants end theme or whatever theme was used on the credits finishes over it. On Nick or Nicktoons airings with split-screen credits there is the sound of crashing waves and seagulls. On early Spongebob video releases there is no music at all. In the episode "Texas/Walking Small", we strangely hear cow mooing Availibility: Can currently be seen on airings of Spongebob Squarepants on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. When the episode Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video aired in 2002 due to an editing mistake on Nick's part the Klasky-Csupo Robot logo was shown in place of this on airings with split-screen credits. The goof was finally fixed sometime in 2006 and the episode now airs with the intended United Plankton Pictures logo. Scare Factor: None. It can be elevated to low to cow variant. World Events Productions Ltd 1st Logo (1984-1989) Nicknames: The Voltron Logo The WE Globe Logo: Against a globe and in a white Arabian II Dream of Jeannie font are the words WORLD EVENTS PRODUCTIONS LTD. with a copyright underneath. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availibility: Currently seen on Voltron on Boomerang as well on Saber Rider. Scare Factor: Low this might make some people nervous with the relativley dark and still logo combined with the ominous background sounds. 2nd Logo (1988-1990) Logo: On a woodlike background in a spotlight we see the text A WORLD EVENTS PRODUCTION (Year) WORLD EVENTS PRODUCTIONS LTD. The logo shines for a bit. FX/SFX: The logo shining. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availibility: Was seen on Denver The Last Dinosaur which now is on DVD. It was also seen on Vytor: The Starfire Champion. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1998-2000) Nickname: The Voltron Logo II Logo: Superimposed In the closing credits we see Voltron/GoLion swing his sword causes a futristic-looking W to flash in followed by an E in the same style. The words visit Voltronforce.com fade in above land A division of Kopter Communications International is displayed below. The logo flashes once more and the camera zooms in. FX/SFX: The CGI Voltron/GoLion swinging his swordthe flashing. Music/Sounds: The end theme of Voltron: The Third Demension. Availibility: Seen at the end of Voltron: The Third Demension. Scarer Factor: None.